Generally, traditional roadway surfaces include a relatively hard top layer made of asphalt or concrete. Over time, the roadway may develop potholes, become cracked, or otherwise be in need of repair. A number of approaches have been implemented to repair a roadway. Many of these approaches require cutting out sections of the roadway or cutting along the crack lines to separate portions of the roadway material. Prior hand held and walk behind saws have been described that saw asphalt and concrete, however, many of these saws discharge randomly air-born particulate and debris. Also, the direction that the saw blade rotates may require significant forces to hold the saw in a sawing position and may create undesirable kickback or uncontrolled self-propulsion.
Further, although skid steer attachments have provided an alternative to many walk behind and other cumbersome manual machinery, precise guidance and steering of rotating attachments remains subjectively problematic. Also, visibility of many moving parts may be obscured from view making precise alignment difficult.